How You Remind Me
by Lina Marie
Summary: After Akira saved Mina from the three clans, everything was peaceful once again. But when Mina started acting like a child, she unknowingly got the attention of the queen of the beast shifters. The queen shows up at her door, turning the vampire bund topsy turvy. With new dangers and new allies, can they get through this new war? Will the queen save them all or not? (Wolfgang/OC)
1. Chapter 1

I growled as I threw everything off my desk, my eyes flashing yellow as I gripped the edges. Screaming I threw it into the wall, watching as it splintered into little pieces. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, my hands clenching as I fought to calm down.

"Mistress?" a deep voice said quietly, my eyes flashing open as I turned around. A tall muscular man stood at my door warily, his emerald eyes lowered as his blonde hair fell in his eyes. My hands unclenched as I straightened my spine, my face becoming unreadable as I calmed.

"Yes Dante?" I said quietly as I joined my hands, resting them on my abdomen as he looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he said as he took a step towards me, freezing when my eyes flashed yellow. That was the only warning he needed, his feet going back a step as I remained motionless.

"I am not upset with you, but now is not the time to be near me. Was there something you needed?" I said through clenched teeth, my head tilting as he sighed and looked down.

"The vampire princess is acting up again." He whispered under his breath, my eyes narrowing at his words.

"Is the earth clan not there?" I said as my body tensed, my eyes flashing yellow as I resisted the change. Dante sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as he nodded.

"Yes, but they are unfortunately practically useless at the moment. The only thing they do is protect her; she will not even listen to the pup." He said as he dared to look up again, my eyes turning to the window so he wasn't frightened more. I heard him take another step back, my aura obviously scaring his inner wolf. Standing there in thought, I watched as the sun rose slowly. A sigh left me as I closed my eyes, the suns warm rays comforting on my skin.

"I hate being around vampires. Ready the alpha team, we move out at midday. Time to pay the princess a visit." I said as I turned back towards Dante, raising an eyebrow as he tilted his head.

"Are you certain this is wise Mistress? The princess does not know who you are, I am sure her parents did not tell her. This could be dangerous." He muttered as his own body tensed, a frown on his handsome visage as he watched me.

"I am the queen of the beast shifters. It was only a matter of time before she would have to meet me." I said quietly, watching as he bowed and left the room. _Damnit _I thought.

(The Next Morning)

"So this is japan…not as great as I thought." I said quietly as I stepped out of the plane, seeing the twinkling city in the distance. Dante grunted behind me but said nothing, following me off the plane as I stepped down.

"Do not judge on mere appearances Mistress, it is unlike you." Dante said as he watched the alpha team, said men bringing luggage off the plane.

"Go help them Dante, I need to talk to the driver." I said as I waved my hand dismissively, Dante sighing before doing as he was told. Making my way to the cars, I walked up to the driver of mine. My heels clicked against the asphalt, the driver turning to me with a smile.

"Hello Mistress." He said as he bowed to me, a smile on my face as I nodded.

"Will you be escorting us to this vampire bund today?" I said as I tilted my head curiously, the man nodding as he opened my door."

"Yes Mistress, would you like to get in out of the sun?" the man said as he bowed, a smile on my face as I nodded.

"Yes, thank you." I said before stepping into the limo, my black hooded cloak following. My tight black leather corset and leggings outfit was constricting, the tight black thigh high leather boots not helping at all. Dante peeked his head in the door, handing me a large duffle bag before closing the door. Opening it I found my weapons inside, smiling as I brought them out fondly. Two polished black guns were tucked into my boots, two black-hilted daggers strapped to my hips. Taking off my cloak and setting it next to me, I finally pulled out my pride and joy gently. It was twin katana's settled into a crossed double sheath, the sheaths and hilts black like with the rest of the weapons. Strapping the sheaths to my person, I made sure the hilts were pointed down and locked into place. By the time Dante made it back to the car, I was tying my cloak around myself again.

"We are ready to go Mistress." Dante said as he peeked his head in through the door, glancing at my assemble with a small nod.

"Then let us go." I said as I pulled my hood over my head, watching as Dante nodded at someone else then got in.

"Are you sure?" he said as he tilted his head, a worried frown appearing on his brow.

"Positive. No more questions Dante, just trust me." I said quietly as I looked out the window, listening as Dante sighed then quieted in his own seat.


	2. Chapter 2

We drove into the vampire bund slowly; the people around us watching our procession drive past slowly. A frown settled on my face at all the vampires, my instincts twitching in anxiousness. Dante rested his hand on my thigh suddenly, my head turning to look at his soft smile. Sighing softly I closed my eyes and leaned back, my head leaning against the headrest.

"Do not worry. The earth clan may be loyal to the princess, but you are their queen. Their instincts are loyal to you and as beast shifters instincts take precedence." He said before pulling his hand away slowly, looking out the window himself with a blank look. I blinked and put on my own blank look, our driver pulling up to the center where a tower rose higher then everything else. As soon as the car stopped Dante was out, reappearing next to my door as he opened it. Pulling up my hood I stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath as Dante shut it gently.

"Impressive." I said simply as I glanced up at the height of it, my black eyes flashing yellow as I became uneasy. Dante stiffened beside me, stepping closer to my covered form habitually. Sniffing the air curiously, my nose wrinkled at the stench of blood.

"Come mistress, let us get inside." Dante said as he set a hand on the small of my back, making a gesture to the team to wrap it up. We came upon the parking garage of the tower, two guards turning towards us with a frown.

"Who are you?" the bigger one barked out suddenly, the rifle in his hand cocked as he watched us warily.

"Move aside for the queen." Dante said as he stepped in front of me, the cloak hiding my features as I rolled my eyes. The guards frowned and tightened their hold on their guns, glancing at me before glaring at Dante in irritation.

"The queen? The only queen we know of is Mina." The smaller guard said as he studied me closely, Dante frowning as he stepped forward. Resting my black gloved hand on his forearm, Dante stopped and glanced at me in question. Reaching up I slowly took off my black hood, my long white hair spilling out over my shoulder. The guards studied me even harder now, the bigger one loosening his hold on his gun.

"Who are you?" he asked again though softer than before, his gaze locked with my black one.

"I am Juliet, queen of the beast shifters. I have come for an audience with Princess Mina and I will not leave until I have one." I said softly as I focused on the bigger guard, said guard suddenly becoming respectful as he bowed.

"My queen." He said as his own eyes flashed yellow, a smile settling on my face.


End file.
